trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ConsultantClairvoyant
- Normal Outfit= - With Weapon= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - God Tier= - Winged= }} |caption = Isn't this is e-Xo-actly what I told you was going to happen? |title = Seer of Void |age = 7.5 Sweeps (16.25 earth years) |screenname = consultantClairvoyant |style = Always capitalizes her "X"s and adds in an "o" after every one, separating the letters from everything else with a dash. |zodiac = Lethe |specibus = eraserkind, daggerkind, fistkind |modus = OutOfAHat |relations = Krista Brinar, "Daughter" (friendly/joking term of endearment) The Soothsayer, Ancestor Dran Flis, Lusus |home = Beyondem |planet = Land of Vortices and Stalactites |like = |hate = |music = }} Introduce Your name is DANELA SHRIBE, and you have a blob of ELEVEN other TROLL FRIENDS and FOUR HUMAN ones. Yes, humans. Ever since Caliborn the cherub (aka Lord English) was tossed out of all paradox space, there's been an intermingling of the two species, a sharing of cultures. Friendships. And, of course, many clashes between the two races. But that's not important. What IS important is the fact you and your friends have each pre-ordered a copy of a game long in development, SGRUBURBZ OMEGA, and it is going to be released in a matter of days. familiar? Ha, perish the thought. No one—except maybe Krista—cares very much about the finer details of the bispecies culture's history. You have several INTERESTS, largely revolving around BOOKS and TELEVISION. You love all sorts of FICTION, and enjoy discussing the newest addition to your favorite series with any of your friends who will join in. Your list of books to read is lamentably LONG, there are just TOO MANY GOOD BOOKS out there that you haven't read yet. You also spend much of your time SPAZZING ABOUT YOUR FAVORITE SHIPS--FICTIONAL AND REAL. Especially whenever KRISTA and [http://trollslum.wikia.com/wiki/CorpsAscendant SYLIRE are around. They're just so ADORABLE! You are a bit of a SHIPPER, much to the amusement of your friends. Occasionally, you have VAGUE MOMENTS OF FORESIGHT that invariably prove to be true. This often leads to more of your FRIENDLY SPAZZING in an attempt to tell your friends about a future event, but they NEVER BELIEVE YOU. Ahh, the trials of a SEER. You AVOID thinking about that though, some of your feelings about the game you're about to play line up with Krista's warnings, and they're not as happy as you'd like. You frequently use Trolluman, a longstanding, reliable chat client, to chat with your friends. Your screenname is consultantClairvoyant and you are usually quite cheerful. What will you do? > Shake off grim speculations and wander around your hive. Lusus You have a DRAGONFLY lusus, and you named her Dran Flis. The two of often flew about the countryside around your somewhat isolated hive when you were younger, reenacting the escapades of your favorite tales. You're a little too big to fly on Dran now, but the two of you still get on well. Fetch Modus You use the OutOfAHat Modus and it actually is quite fun, though not the most practical. Each item is represented by a slip of paper identical to all of the others. you have to reach into the Modus's HAT and pick out the right slip of paper. The upside of it is that it never dumps all of your items out by accident. The downside is that you often end up manually removing everything from your modus while trying to find a specific item. Strife Specibus Your main (basically only) weapon in your eraserkind specibus is your Obliterating Fungus. You use it frequently when attempting to write yet another essay for your lusus. (Gosh she can be such a slave-driver. Trying to make you an EDUCATED and WELL-ROUNDED TROLL and all.) You also use it when strifing with any random creatures that lurk around your hive. It's quite effective for both, actually. Trivia -The name of the Troll's planet in this Universe is Beyondem, "Beyond Them", referring to how the world of the characters in this session is beyond the actions, lives, and direct influence of the main characters of Homestuck. -The working title for this session is Boundless, reflecting the freer state of the character's lives than those of the characters in the canon story. --Their guardians and lusi are more permissible, thus the characters are bound less. -Danela's symbol is named after the River Lethe, one of the five rivers of the Greek Underworld. The Lethe is the river of oblivion. --This links into Danela's aspect of Void as well as her occasionally forgetful nature. Category:Category:GoldenCompass Category:Lime Blood Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Boundless